1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to solar reflectors and more particularly to reflectors of funnel section shape; reflectorized clips for attachment of the reflectors to underlying framework; and to linear collectors therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parabolic reflectors may be categorized into those utilizing point collectors and those utilizing linear collectors. Point collectors are typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,171,876; 4,295,709; and 4,372,772 issued to D. E. Wood and U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,107 issued to R. H. Horton. Where solar rays are focused along a line or on a column, as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,325 issued to G. Brola; U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,968 issued to W. G. Steward and U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,995 issued to this applicant, John A. Dane, focusing becomes more critical. G. Brola suggests a funnel-shaped reflector made of several sectors but does not suggest use of such reflectors in stacked array on a parabolic reflector, thus greatly limiting the use of his reflector. The Steward disclosure utilizes a substantially hemispherical reflector having a compound curve, and the Dane reference suggests a multiplicity of reflector bowls for focusing of solar rays on a linear collector. Because of molding and forming problems, particularly in the use of metal reflectors, utilized because of their strength and durability, cost of construction is high resulting in poor cost efficiency.